


Breakfast

by dakgalbis



Series: Warm Blood [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Office, Breakfast, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakgalbis/pseuds/dakgalbis
Summary: Changbin isn't a morning person, and not especially a breakfast person, but Seungmin is insistent they have it at the ungodly hour of 9 AM.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Warm Blood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> \- So this was very much inspired by the talk Seungmin and Changbin had about having breakfast together on their [2 Kids' Room episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_SAmJLTJ8U). Bits of the dialogue were directly lifted from the conversation, ehe. Don't know how well I was able to translate it to this verse, though, but I had fun trying and I hope it's enjoyable to read nonetheless.  
> \- Changbin... may be too bratty in this. I hope not, and if he does seem so in this piece, I do hope it won't be so bad, because I did try to portray him in the previous instalments of this series in a more positive light and that he's not just a brat. I will also make up for it in the coming instalments, too! Changbin is my bias alongside Seungmin, and I believe he has a lot of positive qualities that are fun to portray.  
> \- The instalments are getting longer and longer, aha...  
> \- This is set sometime during the start of their relationship, by the way. I was hoping to imply that through context, but I suppose a note up here won't hurt.  
> \- here is a [spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1LkSrnnsJn1FQpskWbbxBetYyq14MN_ppTQJCXa8eEeE/edit?usp=sharing) with the works in this series listed in chronological order.

Changbin groaned as his eyes were pried open by the sunlight slipping through the ideally non-existent gaps between his blackout curtains. That was strange. He had never had gaps between his curtains unless he left them so on purpose, and he always made sure they were gap-free before he went to sleep. He hated waking up with sunlight directly in his face after all. 

His attempt to figure out how that happened was interrupted by the sound of his fridge door closing. With his place being a tiny one-room apartment, Changbin only needed to turn his head in the other direction to find someone standing in his kitchen and rummaging through the cupboard. Instantly, he remembered how he happened to leave his curtains open. He and Seungmin had made a flimsy attempt to close the curtains in between kissing each other senseless the night before. It seemed they weren’t entirely successful. 

_Whatever_ , Changbin thought, smirking to himself. Perhaps he didn’t mind taking a direct hit of sunlight that morning, if it was the price he had to pay for last night. He lived on a pretty high floor in his apartment building anyway, so it wasn’t like anyone would have seen anything. They’ll just do better with the curtains next time. It was only their first night together, after all. 

“Good morning,” Changbin greeted lazily from bed. 

Seungmin turned around, revealing a surprised look on his face. “You’re awake?” 

“No, this is my astral projection you’re talking to,” Changbin answered and wiggled his eyebrows at Seungmin. “You seem so surprised.” 

“Then maybe you can have your astral projection go to work ahead of you so you aren’t always late,” Seungmin answered as he walked over to the bed. 

Changbin groaned and pulled the blanket over his face. “It’s a Saturday, can we not talk about that?” 

“Fair enough," Seungmin said with a soft chuckle. "No further talk about you being late." 

Changbin took the blanket off of his face. "Thank you, you're the best. And damn, you look great from this view, too." 

Changbin saw Seungmin blink rapidly. It was the reaction he had hoped for with the surprise compliment. 

"Anyway," Seungmin said sharply when he seemed to be done being surprised. "Your fridge contains nothing but beer. And weird shakes." 

"Protein shakes. And I have chicken breasts in the freezer," Changbin offered, shrugging. He really wasn't into cooking. During weekdays, he ate lunch at work, and then he would have dinner at cheap eateries with a couple of teammates (Seungmin sometimes included) before going home. On weekends, on the other hand, he would order in if he didn't feel like leaving the house. He had no reason to keep uncooked food inside his fridge. He was in the midst of bulking up, too, so all he had was a pack of chicken breasts in his freezer handy. Truthfully, he only had enough cooking utensils to boil himself chicken breasts every so often. 

Seungmin wrinkled his nose. "Chicken breast for breakfast seems... off." 

"Eh, I don't really have time for breakfast in the mornings," answered Changbin, taking his turn to wrinkle his nose. 

Seungmin's eyebrows rose. "Oh. I thought you regularly have breakfast considering how you're always..." He paused and pressed his lips into a thin line. "You know." 

"Yah. I thought we agreed we can’t talk about that!" 

"I tried! But I slipped. Oops." Seungmin briefly stuck his tongue out at Changbin, then tugged at the edge of the blanket Changbin was covering himself with. "Come on, let's go have breakfast. You’re already awake anyway." 

"What?" 

"I was going to make breakfast for both of us, but you have nothing but crap here, so let's go out instead." Seungmin spoke, slightly rolling his eyes as if he was stating the obvious. Unfortunately, though, breakfast wasn't an obvious thing to Changbin. 

“So we go… _now_?” Changbin asked with barely any effort to veil his hesitation. He really didn’t want anything more than to stay in bed. The watch on the wall said it was only 9:30 AM, way too early for him to be up on a Saturday. He could still go back to sleep if he wanted to. However, Seungmin seemed so enthusiastic about breakfast that he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. 

“No, let’s have breakfast _tonight_.” Seungmin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, if you aren't up for it, then fine. I'll wait for you outside your doorway for five minutes. I'll leave after that." 

"Hey, wait!!" Changbin called out, but it was too late. Seungmin was already at Changbin's door, putting his shoes and coat on and pocketing his wallet and his phone. In a mere second or so, he was out the door. 

Changbin let out a loud sigh and looked up to the ceiling. He really didn't want to leave his bed. He grabbed his phone and considered texting Seungmin that he wasn't having breakfast and Seungmin could go ahead on his own instead, but he stopped short of keying in the first word. It seemed downright cruel to send Seungmin alone to eat breakfast outside on his own. Changbin knew he'd hate it if it were him, he'd be terribly lonely eating out by himself, and he imagined that could be the case for Seungmin, too. Also, Changbin thought that perhaps breakfast together the morning after was something Seungmin liked. While he wasn't a breakfast person, Changbin thought that was cute. He hadn’t dated anyone like that before. 

With another loud groan he pushed himself up from the bed, got dressed and brushed his teeth. He made sure to grab a baseball cap on his way out. He felt like he needed protection from the early morning sun, something very foreign to him on weekends. When he finally stepped out of the door, Seungmin was there, looking at him sternly while tapping his foot on the floor. 

"I was already about to leave," Seungmin complained in a quiet voice. 

"But hey, you waited for me, didn't you?" Changbin wiggled his eyebrows at Seungmin again. "And to think I took more than five minutes? Mind you, it wasn't on purpose." 

"Of course you took more than five minutes," was all Seungmin said, rolling his eyes as he led the way out. “I expected no less.” 

\--- 

"Ah, the sun's the worst at this hour!" Changbin complained as soon as they stepped outside his apartment building. He raised his hands to cover his eyes. The air was cold, and yet the sunlight seemed to burn in his vision. He could tell it wasn't that early, though. People were zipping past him and Seungmin along the sidewalk already. 

"That's funny. Don't you always arrive--" Seungmin clicked his tongue. "Never mind." 

"You're at it again," Changbin whined. "I bet the reason you're always yapping about my tardiness is because you can't find any other flaw in me." 

Seungmin stopped in his tracks and gave Changbin a stare, as if he was about to say something. Instead, though, he only pressed his lips into a thin line, and continued walking. 

"I guess I'm right," Changbin loudly declared, smirking. 

Seungmin seemed to ignore his remark and only walked faster, forcing Changbin to do the same. "You're the one who lives here. Where's a good place to have breakfast?" 

Changbin shrugged, though he did try to run through the list of restaurants he had tried in his head. Still, though, it was too early for him to think. "There's a ton of coffee shops around here. Take your pick." 

Seungmin didn't respond verbally to that, but he stopped in front of the first coffee shop that came their way. It was a cafe that specialized in muffins. Changbin ordinarily liked muffins but the thought of eating sweets that morning made him feel queasy for some reason. 

"Eh, the food's too sweet here," he complained, wrinkling his nose. 

"They have savory sandwiches on the menu," Seungmin pointed out. 

"They're too light," Changbin answered and ran a hand across his stomach. He realized he was hungry. 

"Okay." Seungmin shrugged and paused to think, then he took out his phone from the pocket of his coat and did a few swipes. "There's a Paris Baguette a couple of blocks from here. How about we go there?" he said with a hopeful tone without looking up from his screen 

Changbin found himself wrinkling his nose again. "Too far,” he whined. He didn’t want to go any step further, truthfully. The farther away they would go, the longer it would take for Changbin to be able to get back to bed. 

Seungmin sighed quietly, and pressed his lips into a straight line once more. “It’s just across the street.” 

“But I’m tired already,” Changbin whined. 

“You just woke up!” Seungmin retorted, visibly frowning. 

“Precisely why I’m tired!” 

“What?!” Seungmin knit his brows in confusion, then he let out a loud, exasperated sigh. “Fine, let’s go back in the other direction and see if we missed a cafe nearer to your place.” 

Changbin let out a huff to signify he agreed. The idea of breakfast together was cute at first, but now he was just cranky. It wasn’t like skipping breakfast was going to kill them both anyway. He was surprised, though, that he hadn’t pissed Seungmin off enough for him to call breakfast off and was even making concessions that would favor Changbin. Changbin guessed Seungmin wanted breakfast that badly. 

“Aha!” Seungmin stopped in his tracks in front of an inconspicuous stall that served street toast that they should have passed earlier. “How about this one?” 

Changbin eyed the stall and the couple of flimsy seats set up in front of it. He really wasn’t in the mood for toast, either, but he realized he wasn’t in the mood for anything anyway, so it wouldn’t matter. What mattered was that he wanted to go back to his place already. “We’ll eat at home? It’s so cold out here.” 

“Fine, okay,” Seungmin answered. His tone was higher than usual, which told Changbin that he was only agreeing so Changbin would have no more reasons to complain. 

They proceeded to buy themselves sandwiches, paired with a hot cup of coffee for each of them. Neither of them talked to each other until they were stepping away from the stall with food and a cup of coffee in hand. They walked in step with each other, both in some sort of hurry, for their own reasons, Changbin guessed. No one talked until they were in front of the elevator at the lobby of Changbin’s apartment building. 

"Gosh, that was tiring," Changbin complained loudly. 

"How can you brag to me about how heavy the weights you lift at the gym are when a short walk like this tires you out?" Seungmin responded with a loud huff. 

“Lifting weights is different,” Changbin answered, smirking a little. “I’m not much into cardio. And I’m not into any sort of exercise this early in the morning.” 

Changbin saw Seungmin roll his eyes, right before the elevator doors finally opened. They both stepped inside. The smell of fried eggs and warm bread seeped through the brown paper bags they were packaged in and filled the elevator. Once inside, both of them wasted no time to seat themselves across each other at the small coffee table and started to eat. 

“I’m gonna be too full for lunch later at this rate,” Changbin talked as soon as he was halfway through his sandwich. Seungmin didn’t respond and only continued to eat, taking a sip from his cup of coffee in between bites. 

Changbin felt his mood improve as he continued to eat. The sandwiches were pretty good, too, and he wondered how he had missed a good place to eat so close his apartment. He thought having breakfast every so often wasn’t so bad, and the sandwiches weren’t that heavy. 

“Will you stay over for lunch?” he asked Seungmin as soon as he swallowed down the last bite. 

Seungmin shook his head. “I’m leaving after this. My mom’s looking for me already.” 

“Really?” Changbin blinked and wondered if Seungmin announcing his departure was somehow due to his attitude that morning. It wasn’t like they had any agreement on whether they’ll spend more time together that day, though. He thought he’d find out if he tried to have more of a conversation. 

“You sure you don’t want to move out of your parents’ place yet?” Changbin asked after taking a sip from his coffee. 

“Living with parents is more economical,” Seungmin answered. Despite the curt tone, though, Changbin could judge that Seungmin wasn’t angry, and that the edges of Seungmin’s lips, were in fact, curled upward. That relieved him. He knew Seungmin was quick to get over things that pissed him off, as long as they were inconsequential enough, and Changbin was glad to think his being cranky just a few minutes ago was in that category. “And they’re not that fussy, anyway. I’ll just tell them I missed the last train so I slept over at a co-worker’s and they’ll just take it as that.” 

“Good. You might be needing more excuses soon, though.” Changbin wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at Seungmin. The next thing Changbin knew, a rolled up napkin was flying in his direction. 

“Idiot.” Seungmin was laughing, though, and started picking up the trash on the coffee table. 

“I want to say you can go ahead, but I hate cleaning up, so…” 

Seungmin laughed some more and threw yet another piece of discarded tissue in Changbin’s direction. “Yah! I need to go soon, so you clean up, too! You don’t even have dishes to wash!” 

Changbin groaned, but started picking up trash on his side of the table anyway. “This is such a chore,” he whined. 

“God, you never tire of complaining, do you?” Seungmin sighed exasperatedly, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“I’m just expressing my opinion,” Changbin answered, shrugging, as he used a clean napkin to wipe off of the table the bread crumbs from his meal. 

“Oh so all the whining earlier was just _expressing your opinion_?” Seungmin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Precisely,” Changbin answered, winking playfully. “I express my opinions in my own, unique manner.” 

Seungmin scoffed. “Whatever, that was complaining in my book” 

“Yah, I’m not really a breakfast person,” Changbin groaned with a mix of amusement and exasperation. “I only agreed to have breakfast because I felt bad thinking you’d go alone. I really wanted to go back to sleep.” 

Changbin looked at Seungmin and found an amused look on his face. “And I only wanted to make sure you have a proper breakfast, after I saw the crap you have in your fridge. But wow, that’s how you felt?” 

It was Changbin’s turn to scoff, but it was in disbelief. “What? No, wait.. You don’t actually mind eating alone?” 

Seungmin shook his head, chuckling. “I don’t mind. I do it a lot.” 

“So you were just getting me to eat?” 

“Yeah,” Seungmin nodded and laughed some more. “Eating only two times a day isn’t good for you.” Seungmin then walked over to the trash bin and threw the pieces of packaging he picked up in it, then went on to wash his hands. 

“Wow.” Changbin blinked, while the realization he was being bratty for the wrong reasons settled in the back of his head. Seungmin was just looking out for him, and Changbin liked being looked out after. Seungmin’s way just wasn’t what he was used to, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked it and realized he should have appreciated it rather than whined. “I guess I was mistaken, then.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Seungmin shook his head and walked over to Changbin. He then leaned in and pressed a kiss on Changbin’s forehead. “You weren’t any brattier than the usual anyway.” 

Changbin pursed his lips. The kiss on the forehead was a nice touch, he _loved_ that, but he didn’t exactly enjoy being called out for being regularly whiny. He already knew he could be a huge brat when made to do things he didn’t like. “Yah…” 

“I have to go. See you on Monday.” Seungmin swiftly pulled away and picked up his phone and wallet from the coffee table. Changbin watched him head to the door and put his shoes on. 

“Monday’s too far off,” Changbin called after him. 

“You’re complaining again,” Seungmin told him in a cross, but faintly playful tone. 

“I’m just saying it’s too long until I see you again.” Changbin walked up to the entryway and leaned against the wall. Seungmin was already slipping into his coat. “Don’t you think so?” 

Seungmin stared at him, with his lips pressed together into a line that curled very slightly upwards at the edges. Had it been a little darker in the apartment, Changbin wouldn’t have noticed. 

“Go back to sleep before you completely revert to infancy,” Seungmin told him, laughing, before he stepped out of the door and closed it behind him. 


End file.
